


Cooking Adventures With Kento

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [14]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Kento breaks things, Kitchen escapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Kento in the kitchen doesn't always go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Adventures With Kento

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure my prompter wanted Kento hosting a cooking show. Whoops.

The first time Cye noticed Kento was in the kitchen, the bearer of Hardrock was actually barely inside it. He pretended to ignore him because he'd never seen the other teen in the kitchen before, so he didn't really know what to do about it. Not that Kento was banned from the kitchen, but therein was the fact that, well, Cye wasn't really used to sharing it.

 

The first time Kento got involved was when he gave Cye, verbally, a variation of a dish he'd been cooking. It was a success for all involved.

 

The first time they had a fight was in the kitchen too. Cye didn't remember what it was about, now, but he remembered loudly telling Kento that -he- could cook dinner, thank you.

 

Dinner didn't happen, of course. After it was meant to Cye went into the kitchen and found Kento trying to place broken china into mangled metal pans, very carefully. Every shard he tried to grasp shattered into a dozen more pieces. Cye never told Kento to cook for himself ever again, and never let Kento handle it, either. But they worked out a system.

 

Which was thereabouts exactly how Cye ended up cooking for Kento's wedding, from the cake to the reception dinner, and the reason all the plates and glasses were stoneware for the newlyweds to take home.

 

Those, Cye had learned, Kento wouldn't break. Real stone withstood Hardrock like few things could.


End file.
